


Apologies on Autumn Nights

by Cawaiiey



Series: Seasonal DRAMA [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding, all of that bs, relationship troubles, stupid fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Koujaku fight over something stupid and Aoba is too proud to admit he's wrong and that he wants to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies on Autumn Nights

"Aoba," was the first words out of his lips when he woke up in the early hours of the morning. Koujaku cracked his eyes open, blinking the crusted sleep out of his eyes as his arms released their crushing grip around his pillow. The man let out a huff of tired breath and rolled onto his back, one hand raking through his long black hair as he studied the ceiling as if it had the answers to his problems. He remembered when his vision was obscured by Aoba's red-tinged face, mouth hanging open and breathing ragged while they made love. But now it was only the ceiling above him, no blue hair to block his sight and no sounds to disturb the silence. He let out another sigh, feeling his heart squeeze in his chest as he closed his eyes and searched for the pillow to his left, the side where Aoba usually slept. His fingers closed around it before he lazily pulled it over, holding it over his face so he could breathe in his scent, however faint it was. Memories washed over his lethargic mind, memories of waking up early for work and ending up being late anyways because he couldn't bear to stop watching Aoba as he slept. The sight of his blue hair swept across the pillow, mussed by sleep, and the way his mouth was parted slightly along with the steady rise and fall of his chest encompassed Koujaku's vision. Whenever he would move to untangle them, Aoba's eyebrows would crease his forehead and his lips would mouth the word "Koujaku". How could he possibly leave after that? 

He wondered vaguely if Aoba was thinking of him right then. He might not be, considering how livid he was when he walked into the salon to see one of Koujaku's costumers pressed against him. While Koujaku was attempting to wrestle her off of him, his hands had ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Even after he had kicked her out and tried to explain to Aoba what happened, the blue-haired man didn't believe him. And now it's going on three days without even a word from his furious lover. He sent him message after message, call after call, begging for forgiveness and feeling lost without him there by his side. Koujaku was growing desperate now. He took another deep breath, wading through his lover's scent before he rolled over, facing where Aoba usually slept, and began tracing his fingers idly over the empty sheets. He debated calling him but, with a quick glance at his coil, he realized that this early was definitely not the time to call his lover. He knew how cranky he could be when awoken from his slumber. So Koujaku was left to reminisce and pity himself since it was obvious he was not going to sleep that night at all, as he hadn't the past two nights. 

~~~~~~~~

"Koujaku," Aoba gasped as he sat up in bed, eyes wide and sweat dripping down his face. The man's chest was heaving and his body paler then usual. He brought a shaky hand up to his hair, which was shorter than before, and mussed it up more than it already was. Finally coming down from the panic his dream had given him, the blue-haired man slowly laid down. Aoba buried his head into his pillow, feeling cold without Koujaku's arms around him. He shivered and breathed deeply, expecting his nostrils to be filled with his lover's scent. When he realized where he was, at his Grandmother's instead of home where he belonged, the cold seemed to pierce his skin and settle in his bones. He fell back onto his side, clutching the pillow to his chest and staring at the wall. He desperately wanted to go back to Koujaku's and tell him he was sorry for overreacting but his pride was a difficult thing to swallow. His lover was obviously more than sorry, seeing as his coil was filled with messages and voicemails that pleaded with him and begged for forgiveness. Seeing as how Koujaku almost never admitted he was wrong, this was something unheard of. Aoba let out a sigh, burying his head into his pillow and feeling miserable. His back was freezing and his heart felt hollow, seeing as how he had grown so accustom to being held and coddled by Koujaku. He had half a mind to reach for his coil and call him but his pride reared its ugly head and forced him to quell the notion. Aoba bit into his lip and rolled over onto his back, staring at a ceiling that was simultaneously familiar and strange to him. His breathing was steady and his eyes slipped shut but without Koujaku next to him, he couldn't even think of sleeping. With a resigned huff, the blue-haired man shoved himself up and out of bed. He pulled on a long-sleeved shirt and warm pajama pants, as well as socks before he grabbed a plain jacket and tiptoes downstairs. He wasn't sleeping tonight so why would he just lay in bed? 

~~~~~~~~

Koujaku ended up pulling on jeans, a t-shirt and slipping some sandals on instead of staying in bed alone. It just reminded him of Aoba. He had made a run to the convenience store, momentarily forgetting that Aoba wasn't at home waiting for him, and ended up purchasing a bottle of cherry soda and a pack of Reese's, his lover's favorite, as well as a bottle of Pepsi and a pack of gummy worms for himself. He remembered why he was out after he exited the convenience store. Koujaku had stared at his bag with a sour expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe that he had really been that stupid. For the umpteenth time that night, the black-haired man sighed before he began walking aimlessly. The night are was chilly but tolerable. It barely bothered Koujaku as he watched his feet. Not too much time had passed before the ground became rockier and the surroundings more familiar. He glanced up, trying to decipher where he was, before his eye landed on a familiar little park. His worried expression softened to a nostalgic one before he stepped across the threshold of the park and sat down on one of the rickety swings. The chains grew taut under his weight. Koujaku laid down the bag of snacks next to his feet before turning his head up to stare at the night sky, which twinkled with stars now that Platinum Jail and its light pollution were no longer. He let out a small sigh, idly rocking on the swing as he let thoughts consume him and plunge him into memories. Koujaku breathed in the crisp air, allowing his mind to clear a bit, though its central thought was still "Aoba". But this way, he could sift through the turmoil he was going through and pick out the happy memories, playing them over and over again as he relaxed in the swing. Aoba Seragaki had truly made him fall in love, madly so. He wondered how much longer he could last without his lover there next to him. Soon, he would end up at his door with a bunch of roses and his favorite candy and beg him to come back. He might end up doing that tomorrow-- er, today, given the time. Koujaku cracked an eye open and tilted his head up to watch the sky again, content to sit and daydream for a bit. At least this way, in a sense, Aoba was with him. 

~~~~~~

Aoba left Ren at home today, seeing as he didn't need directions for where he was going. He was tempted to stop by a store for something to drink or snack on but he figured there was no point, seeing as how in a few hours he would be eating breakfast. He didn't watch the ground, like his lover would often do when he was thinking. His lips turned down into a frown as he caught himself thinking of Koujaku. Aoba preferred to inspect the sky when he thought, especially now that the sky twinkled with suspended diamonds. He adored the night sky now and would usually become enraptured by it. But tonight he was preoccupied with thoughts of his lover and his own overreaction to an obvious misunderstanding. Just... When he had seen that girl pressed against his Koujaku, his blood boiled and jealousy seized his stomach. He couldn't think straight and ended up being stupid about it. Aoba let out another of the many sighs he had released that night, eyes shutting for a moment. He dropped his gaze to see that he had reached where he'd wanted to go, the chain link fence obscuring what was contained within. He walked around until he found the entrance but before he could step inside, he found his eyes falling onto a familiar figure that looked serene and out of place without his kimono wrapped around his body. Aoba's breath seized in his throat as he studied a face he had not seen in days, though it felt like years. A violent urge came over him, a need to be wrapped up in his arms and to inhale his scent and to gaze into his eyes again. The need was so intense that Aoba found himself stepping forward before he could stop himself. He didn't let his pride get to him this time. 

The blue-haired man walked forwards, being careful not to step on anything that would alert Koujaku to his presence. He came to a sudden halt in front of him, watching his strong shoulders move minutely with every deep breath. His mouth moved but no sound emerged, as if he was drowning and the air was right there in front of him but his lungs were so filled with salt and brine that he couldn't take gulps of the fresh air even if he wanted to. Aoba swallowed down any bit nervousness he could, fists balling up before he finally let out a tiny, choked whisper of, "Koujaku." 

The reaction was practically instantaneous. Koujaku's eyes snapped open and his body pushed off of the swing, as if he was being controlled by some unseen force. Next thing he knew, Aoba's body was wrapped up in the other's arms, one large hand gripping his shoulder tight and the other tangled in a mess of blue hair. "Aoba," he said in a strangled voice, like he was finally able to breathe again. The shorter of the two wrapped his arms tight around his waist, burying his face into his lover's shoulder and breathing deeply. Any worries he had washed away immediately with Koujaku's presence. Before Aoba could say a word, the black-haired man was pulling back and letting apologies flood out of his mouth. No, wait, Aoba thought when Koujaku's arms abandoned him, come back. He brought his hands up to his lover's cheeks and yanked him down for a kiss, effectively silencing his words and coaxing him to return his arms to their previous position. Not one to take the initiative often, Aoba wasn't sure what to do for the first few moments of their kiss. But seeing as their lips hadn't touched for three days, it was practically instinct to open their mouths and delve their tongues forward. There was no slow build-up or gentle teasing, only carnal desire to find solace in one another. The blue-haired man sucked on the other's tongue as it invaded his mouth, hands slipped down from his cheeks to his chest, where they balled his shirt up tight. Koujaku let out a pitiful sound and pulled back to breathe, eyes warm and pupils blown wide. 

"Wait, hold on a second," the older man said, causing Aoba to let out an annoyed huff of breath before he let his lover leave him for a moment. He watched as Koujaku stepped back and picked up a bag, a convenience store logo emblazoned on the side. His eyes locked with his lover's as the other pulled a cherry soda and a pack of Reese's out from the bag. Aoba's breath left him for a moment before he grabbed the snacks from Koujaku, returned them to the bag, and then pulled him down for another heated kiss. This one lasted longer than the other, much to both of their delights, but they knew that if they kept this up, there could be disastrous consequences. 

The trip home went by in a flash, considering that they both walked fast, eager to return to their shared abode. The door was barely closed behind them before they were sealed together, lips finding one another and teeth clacking while tongues rubbed and hands wandered. Koujaku kicked off his sandals while Aoba toed his sneakers off, barely able to keep away from one another for a second. It took them three tries to get back to the room. Aoba had Koujaku pressed against the kitchen counter as he ground against him, having been in there to put the snacks away. In retaliation, Koujaku had trapped Aoba against the hallway wall, hips gyrating against his pert ass and fingers digging into his sides while he whispered sinful things in his lover's ear. Lastly, they had tripped just outside the door in their hast to get there, which ended with them shedding clothing outside the door of the room before Aoba stood and traipsed into the room, beckoning Koujaku along. 

Aoba was pinned underneath his lover's strong body in seconds, unable to make a sound because his mouth was preoccupied with Koujaku's own. There was some high pitched whine that emanated from his throat when his lover used that deliciously scarred hand to stroke him, boxers already discarded somewhere outside the door. He parted from the elder with a gasp, head snapping back as his body tingled pleasurably. This felt so good after only three days of the two abstaining from sex. While he was not wont to admit it, Aoba did have a very healthy sex life with his boyfriend. Koujaku's fingers squeezed him, causing the blue-haired man to writhe beneath him. The younger was getting worked up faster than usual this time, for obvious reasons. While he wouldn't usually do this, Aoba was desperate and didn't want to climax prematurely, which would happen soon if he didn't stop this. He sloppily kissed along his lover's neck, up to his ear, where his teeth sunk into the lobe and tugged. The gasp and shiver that he caused filled Aoba with confidence, which was fantastic, considering that he was just about to chicken out. 

"Koujaku," he moaned softly, scratching at his back gently, which got him another needy sound, "'s been too long, please, don't tease." He dropped one hand down to take Koujaku's off of his erection before moving it down, gliding his fingers along his perineum until they reached his puckered hole, which twitched when it came into contact with the other's large fingers. The blue-haired man breathed out shakily, face heating up as he realized how lewd he was acting. But it definitely caught Koujaku's attention, seeing as how his lover was frozen with eyes wide above him. He bit his lip and released the other's hand before reaching over to the bedside table and snatching up the unlabeled bottle of lubricant that sat there. Koujaku hadn't moved since he'd spoken, which worried Aoba greatly. Was that not the right thing to say? Tentatively, he tried again to speak up and get his lover's attention. "Koujaku, please? I... I need you," his voice raised three octaves at the end, his cheeks flaming and his stomach flip-flopping nervously. Those three words seemed to snap the other out of his reverie and spur him into action, much to Aoba's delight. The lust in Koujaku's eyes was consuming him, much like Aoba's own desire. There was quite the possibility that neither of them would be heading to work the next day. Koujaku might not even let his lover leave the bed. 

~~~~~~~~

Aoba was the only thought running through his mind. From the moment he saw him to now, he had been consumed with his lover's presence. Those three days felt like years without each other and there was not enough time in the world to make up for the time they had spent apart, though they could try. Kissing hungrily in the park had led them home. The pair had almost given up on getting to bed when they were halted for the third time outside of the bedroom door. But now they were both laid on the bed, Koujaku hovering above Aoba, and he was frozen in shock. He rarely ever heard words with such filthy connotations leave his lover's mouth. Aoba had moved his hand away from his crotch and further down but he could barely even think, let alone move his digits against his lover's hole. The other shifted underneath him and next thing he knew, the blue-haired man was speaking again, obviously timid and sounding slightly hurt that he hadn't done anything yet. His squeaky tone, accompanied by his words, had Koujaku spurred into action. His fingers closed around the bottle his lover had grabbed from the bedside table, eyes locked with Aoba's. His pupils practically swallowed up the amber of his eyes, which was just like the red of Koujaku's, his irises a mere sliver around his pupils. The black-haired man poured some of the lubricant into his hand and scooped up a bit with three fingers. His hand closed around the three fingers, sliding up and down them as he watched Aoba stare at his hands. He probably didn't even know that he had just licked his lips an bit the bottom one in anticipation. But Koujaku noticed and it made him want to whine desperately. He resisted doing so as he released his fingers and wrapped one big hand around his lover's erection while the other snaked around him so he could lift him up onto his knees. Koujaku say back with his legs spread, mouth searching out the other's chest while he slowly stroked him and circled his twitching ring of muscle with his index finger. Aoba's loud gasp was accompanied by a very interesting reaction. His body stiffened and his head snapped up, preventing Koujaku's finger from entering him. His lips parted from the other's flushed chest so he could look up at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Aoba? Are you alright?" He drank in the sight of his lover as he nodded and attempted to relax, eyes watery and cheeks a ruddy red. The blue-haired man breathed out, leaning down so they could kiss slowly and languidly, tongues rubbing against one another. Koujaku managed to slid a finger in, though the fit was rather tight after three days of abstinence. However, he knew how to be gentle and how to keep Aoba relaxed so it only took a mere ten minutes and another application of lubricant to stretch his lover out enough. The black-haired man would continuously watch for signs of discomfort when their foreheads were pressed together or when he had a view of his lover without any distractions. During the process of stretching him out, Koujaku made sure to litter his Aoba's pale skin with hickeys, one underneath his collarbone, another on his left pectoral, a few on his neck, though he knew Aoba would likely protest the visibility of those ones. He just wanted everyone to know what was his. And to perhaps prevent another situation that had gotten them into this mess in the first place, Koujaku took Aoba's head and pulled him down to his neck. The blue-haired man wasn't stupid and got the hint, if the three marks on his neck had anything to say about it. He adored the soft sounds and lethargic way they kissed, a stark contrast to when they were kissing in the park or in the hall. It felt like time had stood still and the world had narrowed to encompass only that room. Koujaku was enraptured by his lover's body and his lips and his tight entrance around his fingers. He gently pulled his digits out, eyes locked with Aoba's still as he reached for the lube and slicked his erection up. The black-haired man was gentle and careful when he entered him, lowering him down slowly but surely. Aoba's hole swallowed his length up inch by inch until he was sat on Koujaku's thighs. The both of them were still holding onto one another, still kissing lazily and making soft noises of pleasure. It wasn't rushed like their foreplay. The gentleness of their love-making was likely attributed to how long it's been without each other. Aoba tugged at Koujaku until they were laying down on the bed, the black-haired man on top. He braced his arms on either side of his lover's head, lips seeking out his as he slowly moved his hips. The gentle rocking created a delicious push and pull friction between them, Aoba's gasps and his fingers digging into the other's shoulders. Koujaku felt absolutely thick and hot inside of his lover, spreading him out and rubbing at his sensitive walls. The blue-haired man reciprocated by tightening up around him, legs wrapping around his waist. The hiss and jolt he got out of his lover was worth the slightly uncomfortable feeling he got from shifting positions. His boyfriend attacked his neck with sloppy, biting kisses, hips canting with increasing speed. Aoba's heat had Koujaku's head reeling, mouth opening as he turned his head to breathe hotly over his lover's ear.

"Aoba," he says wantonly, one hand falling down to the other's hips so he had a grip while his hips rolled faster. The younger's back arched and a loud moan was ripped from his throat, signaling to the both of them that Koujaku had aimed just right. With a slightly devious smirk, the black-haired man increased his speed, pushing himself up so his hands were braced against the bed. He was able to gain enough coherency to scramble for his lover's hands, pressing them down onto the bed and lacing their fingers while he rammed forward. His breathing was so uneven and his skin so pink. Sweat rolled in droplets down his face, chilling his skin in the autumn air. Aoba wasn't much better, seeing as how his body writhed with every thrust forward. They were quickly approaching climax, bodies shaking with the desire for release. Koujaku moaned his lover's name and looked him in the eyes as best as he could. "Aoba, I love you so much," he groans, snapping his hips forward three more times in quick succession. When those words left his lips, his younger boyfriend arched beneath him with a shout of his name. Release splattered Koujaku's scarred and tattooed chest, hot and heady, which only served to help him reach his climax. On the third thrust, he stopped, buried deep inside the other, and shivered as he climaxed. His seed filled the other up, making the sensitive Aoba moan weakly and wriggle a bit. Exhausted and ready for sleep, Koujaku had enough sense to pull out and flop to the side, arms instinctively twining around his young lover. With Koujaku's rough chest against his back and with Aoba's hair tickling his nose, the both of them fell into the best slumber that either of them had had in days.


End file.
